Je te hais, c'est tout
by Pandore.x
Summary: On lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas s'y aventurer, que c'était les êtres les plus détestables et les plus repoussants qui soient jamais apparus dans l'Univers... Une fois sur place, elle tombe sur le garçon le plus horrible qu'elle n'est jamais vu...


_Titre:_ Je te hais, c'est tout...

_Auteur:_ Pandore.x

_Genre:_ Romance

_Style:_ One Shot

_Couple:_ Sasuke/Sakura

_________________________________________________________________________

Je marchais tranquillement en direction du lycée. L'air insouciante, le vent caressait mes joues encore humides et le soleil faisait briller les perles dans mes yeux rougis. Je devais absolument me ressaisir, plus que 10 minutes et je serais arrivée et pour rien aux mondes je ne devais afficher cet air attristé et mélancolique. C'est pourquoi je m'assis sur un banc et pris mon miroir de poche en essayant de masquer, avec du fond de teint, le rouge autour de mes yeux voilés. Une fois que j'obtenus un résultat quelque peu convaincant, je repris ma route.

J'allais tourner au coin de la rue de mon lycée, quand une main ferme me saisit par l'épaule et m'entraina dans une petite ruelle sombre et non fréquentée. C'est là que je le vis, Sasuke, cet homme qui me faisait endurer tant de souffrances chaque jours de ma terrible existence sur cette terre de désolation. Il me caressa les hanches et la gorge, j'aurais voulu me défendre mais je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais rien. J'étais faible face à lui et malgré le fait que j'aurai très bien pu le repousser, je savais aussi bien que lui qu'il trouverait un moyen de me le faire payer. C'est pourquoi je restais là à sentir ses doigts parcourir mon corps. Par ailleurs je remerciai le seigneur de ce monde qu'il ne m'est jamais touché à des endroits trop intimes.

**-Tu es bien jolie aujourd'hui, j'aime te voir les larmes aux yeux. Mais tu sais, ce maquillage ne trompera personne.**

Il avait raison, même si j'avais mis beaucoup de fond de teint, mon visage était déchiré par la peur et la détresse. Pourtant j'avais toujours su jouer la comédie, alors pourquoi je n'y arriverai pas encore aujourd'hui.

Il me lâcha et m'entraina vers la lumière pour me dire de sa même voix inerte.

**-Ne t'en fais pas ma puce, je m'occuperai encore un peu de toi plus tard.**

Sur ce, il partit en direction du lycée et je me laissai glisser le long du mur pour pleurer. Je le connaissais bien à présent… Le matin, il venait et m'examinait, puis le midi il m'ordonnait de manger avec lui et ses amis, l'après-midi il m'enfermait dans un des casiers car il savait que j'étais claustrophobe et pour finir, le soir, il me suivait pour enfin me rattraper et me jeter à terre pour me ruer de coups. C'était ça ma vie dorénavant, je ne pouvais ni rentrer chez moi, ni fuir ailleurs car j'avais renié mes parents et il me retrouvait toujours. Comment un être qui, à première vue, était si beau et si charmant, pouvait se révéler être un monstre de la pire espèce, un être sans cœur qui ne vivait que pour faire souffrir les autres ? Mes parents avaient surement raison, les humains n'avaient pas d'âme, pas de cœur, aucun sentiment. Juste celui de détruire encore et toujours. Détruire, ruiner et saccager ce qui nous tient à cœur. Alors pourquoi tous ces poèmes, toutes ces lettres, tous ces livres ? Pourquoi imaginent-ils l'amour sans jamais le reproduire ? Non, peut-être que certains étaient bons, il suffisait de voir ma famille adoptive. La famille idéale où les uns sont la pour les autres et où l'amour et la paix règne.

Une fois midi fut venu, je partis en direction de la cantine quand il me rattrapa son plateau déjà en main.

**-Viens, tu ne mangeras pas aujourd'hui.**

Cela faisait déjà trois jours de suite qu'il m'empêchait de manger à midi. De toute façon peu m'importait, je n'avais jamais véritablement faim lorsque je le savais près de moi. J'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui comme à chaque fois, mais un de ces amis – le plus pervers et du nom de Kiba – m'ordonna de venir 'poser mon joli p'tit cul' sur la chaise à sa droite. Mais Sasuke me prit par la taille et s'exclama avec colère qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher trop près de moi. Son amis agacé se leva et lança son plateau dans notre direction mais Sasuke s'interposa de sorte à ce que je ne reçoive pas le plateau. C'était bien la première fois depuis déjà 5 mois, qu'il me défendait. Il se tourna vers moi et me prit le bras pour m'emmener loin des garçons qui avaient décidés de venger leur ami.

Le jeune Uchiha me tirait violemment le bras jusqu'au toit du lycée, et par moment je tournai la tête dans leur direction pour les voir avancer vers nous, leur visage reflétait la colère ? La haine ? La rage ? Le dégout ? Peu importait, ce qui comptait c'était que l'on s'éloigne d'eux le plus possible. Je trébuchai en ne voyant pas la marche que venait de monter mon tyran et celui-ci m'aida à me relever dans un mélange d'agressivité et de douceur.

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur le toit et nous nous retournâmes pour faire face à nos ennemis, voyant des couteaux à leur main, Sasuke se mit entre moi et eux. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi si soudainement ?

L'un d'eux, du nom de Naruto courut vers mon 'protecteur' dans l'intention de lui mettre son outils tranchant dans le ventre. Mais Sasuke le repoussa avec agilité et le blond atterrit contre le mur. Un autre surnommé Néji entreprit de retenter le coup de son compagnon mais finit de la même façon. Alors les cinq autres attaquèrent en même temps. Durant le combat, Naruto arriva derrière moi et me poussa, par conséquence Sasuke entendit un cri perçant rempli de peur, il se tourna et me vit agrippée à la gouttière. Il voulut me rattraper mais je lâchai juste avant. Sans aucune il se jeta dans le vide et me prit dans ses bras avec agilité et de façon à ce que j'atterrisse sur lui et non sur le sol qui se rapprochait trop rapidement. Le choc promettait d'être douloureux pour Sasuke, et se fut le cas car je l'entendis étouffer un cri de douleur. Aussitôt je me levai et posa une main délicate sur son torse.

**-Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ?**

Il ne répondit et se releva rapidement. Une fois cela fait, il me souleva de terre et me porta jusque dans le placard du concierge. Il n'alluma pas la lumière mais je distinguai tout de même son visage grâce à quelques rayons de lumière qui passaient à travers une toute petite ouverture. Je n'arrivai à détacher mon regard de ce visage qui ne m'effrayait plus tout à coup. Au contraire il m'intriguait, le propriétaire de ce visage me perturbait. Pourquoi avait-il fait tout cela ? Il avait risqué sa vie pour moi. Il avait combattu ses amis, pour Moi. Mais pour quelle raison ?

Nous étions assis parterre et après quelques secondes de silence je constatai qu'il me regardait lui aussi, alors je me sentie immédiatement rougir.

**-Sakura, ça va ?**

Quoi 'ça va' ? Il me demande si ça va. Non mais il ne va pas bien !

Je perdis mon sang froid, cette fois-ci je n'allais pas me retenir. Il fallait qu'il sache que Non ça n'allait pas.

**-Non ! Bien sur que non ! Pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu arrives dans ma vie et tu y fous la merde ! Mais là au moment où tu pourrais te débarrasser de moi, tu me défends comme si j'étais ce que tu avais de plus cher au monde ! Alors non ça ne va pas !**

Il avait l'air extrêmement choqué, dans un cas pareil il m'aurait frappé mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Pourtant il ne le fit pas, au contraire il me prit dans ses bras.

**-Je suis désolé. Je te hais, c'est tout…**

C'est là qu'il m'expliqua toute la dure vérité. Il me raconta toute son enfance avec son frère Itachi, le meurtre de ses parents ainsi que la promesse qu'il avait fait de ne plus jamais aimer quelqu'un. Pour finir il m'avoua pourquoi il avait été si dur envers moi.

**-… Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je t'ai tout de suite aimé mais je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte. Malheureusement lorsque j'ai compris ma situation je me suis dis que le seul moyen de me sortir de ce problème c'était de tout faire pour que tu me haïsses et que je te haïsse aussi. Alors je suis devenu agressif et je t'ai maudit un peu plus chaque jour. Aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé que tout ça n'avait servi à rien car je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre. D'où mon comportement si soudain.**

A présent je pleurai. Alors il m'avait aimé lui aussi ? Nos deux visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Là, enfin, je sentis ses douces lèvres tièdes contre les miennes. C'était un véritable plaisir que de pouvoir l'embrasser comme je l'avais souhaité cinq mois auparavant. Le baiser s'intensifia et devint plus passionné. Je me couchai au sol et lui se positionna à quatre pattes sur moi, je me permis aussi de passer mes bras autour de son cou pendant que lui laissait vagabonder sa main là où bon lui semblait.

Ce qui se passa par la suite dans ce placard restera un secret à jamais entre lui et moi, même si je pense que vous avez tous compris. A présent nous vivions heureux ensemble et rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher notre bonheur parfait. Pourtant après 2 ans, je me dis qu'il fallait que je lui dise la vérité au sujet de mes origines. C'est pourquoi, un soir où nous nous promenions tranquillement, je lui pris les mains et lui fit promettre de me croire et de ne surtout pas paniquer. Etrangement lorsque je lui annonçai la nouvelle, il fut choqué mais me répliqua que je pouvais venir de n'importe où, que je pouvais être n'importe quoi, il m'aimait et c'est ce qui comptait.

Je l'emmenai chez mes vrais parents à qui il leur demanda ma main. Après mure réflexion ils acceptèrent et nous nous marièrent dans chacun des deux mondes. Deux mariages en même temps ce n'est pas très commun je sais, mais peu importe…

_**THE END.**_


End file.
